


listen through the cemetary trees (SIG)

by Wilburhampton_223



Series: there's a squeak hinge out on the back gate [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-02-26
Updated: 1998-02-26
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilburhampton_223/pseuds/Wilburhampton_223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introduction to the series "there's a sqeak hinge out on the back gate",<br/>a girl in eighth grade, a girl who can't make sense anywhere else<br/>on a prompt from my orange kitten Sam who can't really ask for what he wants, so I hope I got this right!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	listen through the cemetary trees (SIG)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hu_ligan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hu_ligan/gifts), [lkfxuezhu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lkfxuezhu/gifts), [NUR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NUR/gifts), [ins0mnem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ins0mnem/gifts), [yog-sothoth (scurvy_dan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scurvy_dan/gifts), [pobrecita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pobrecita/gifts), [lalaietha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/gifts), [celeloriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeloriel/gifts), [lupulangia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupulangia/gifts).



> So tell me what you need.  
> I'll be watching out for you...  
> there are no enemies; only dangerous frends...

Vic didn't know how long she had been sitting with her leg like that and she wasn't really concerned with the numbness that overtook it either.  
Vic was only fourteen the first time they got drunk together. That wasn't such a big deal once brought around in the grand scheme of things. But not knowing the grand scheme of things and being 14 drinking with your two older friends was a pretty big deal. She had felt so incredibly accepted, so mature, so alive. For the first time in her tiny reject life she was cool and she was cooler than even the coolest kids who had cast her aside all these years. Cooler because they were different; they were unique, bold, older, and fun. FUN. Vic had never really had fun... of course she didn't realize as much until Izzy and Anne moved in. There was only one empty bedroom and it HAD been for her, but God knows she was more than willing to give it to the girls gladly. To earn brownie points, to get in good, to be herself. Vic was dangerously selfless and people like these were fuel to her internal fire; gaskets of her reverie. She was so terribly unsure of her place in the world that it stirred up all kinds of issues even at the dinner table; even at the SINK after dinner. She didn't have a clue how people were supposed to talk to each other and the idea of talking at all terrified her. Let alone taking to cool people, cool older GIRLFRIENDS who were fancy and devoted and so very mature.  
Vic had only had one other friend and to call her a friend was like calling a tomato a fruit. Well, considering a tomato IS a fruit by technicality, calling Nicole a friend would be like calling the Christmas tree Red. It wasn't true, even in households where they happen to be wealthy enough to use plastic red trees they know and we all know that it's not a reasonable representation. Because Christmas trees are green, and friends are caring.

**Author's Note:**

> You grew up really fast, I didn't think I'd miss a thing- course nothing ever lasts.


End file.
